


Angel in Suit

by fika



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fika/pseuds/fika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin learns about life from someone who close to death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in Suit

**Author's Note:**

> It should be something for Dia de los muertos rather than Changmin's enlistment. And it's work of fiction.

When you were only a little kids, adults have problem on trusting you. Not because you tells lies intentionally, but sometimes you tells your imagination as it is reality.

It is happen to Changmin.

The very first time young Changmin sew that man, he didn’t know his name. A tall man in suit with broad shoulder. His hair brown and long, tied in messy pony tail.

It was in his grandfather’s house, the old man collapsed sometime during gardening on the small garden on back yard. But it was a cloudy day so no way it comes from heat stroke.

Changmin was there too, since the family gather for monthly gathering. He just came back from convenient store with his father, wearing a green cap his ears jutted cutely.

The family gather on bedside, waiting for the doctor to come because the old man insisted no ambulance and E.R. The tall man already there even before Changmin got in, and he shamelessly stared at him; eyes big and curious. He pulled his father’s hem, seeking attention, then asked his father. “Dad... who is he?” he even pointed to the smiling man standing in the corner of the room. But his father couldn’t see what he sees. And no matter how stubborn he was about that man, his father only reminded him to behave, and stop imagining things.

But he is not imagining thing.

.

In a time when everyone was mourning with someone death, no one really listens to him. He just wanted to tells his parents, that the man walks with his grandfather now. However, it also makes the 5 years old kids confused because he saw his Mother, aunts and grandmother cried over his sleeping grandfather at the same time his grandfather walked away with the stranger. He did chase them, smalls feet that can run almost as fast as adults.

“Where are you going grandpa? Wait me...” he calls his grandfather in the corridor. And so both men stopped and turned to face him. His grandfather was crouching then, leveling his height to his young grandchildren. “Take care of your grandmother for me, okay?”

Changmin was extremely confuse, he can only tilts his head to one side. And both man started continuing walk away from Changmin. The little boy can’t chase them because a pair of strong hand holds him in place. His father voice told him not to go far. But he sees a door by the end of corridor, a carved wooden door that never been there before. His grandfather enter it, and he can see the smile of the tall man.

 

~ooo~

 

The second time he sees that man, it was on his way to school. He is in elementary school, and his aunt is pregnant. She and her husband offers to give him a ride to school and he gladly hop in to the car, enjoying the cold wind in the morning his hair will messed up but his mother won’t find out. Then he feels another presence in the car just one minute before his school can be seen.

It was cold and warm, something he didn’t really recognize before. He almost scream in surprise but the man put one finger on his pouted lips, and another palm is on Changmin’s mouth. Muffling anything. He quickly understand and this tall man somehow can read Changmin’s mind, his hand slowly uncover the child’s lip.

It’s a nice feeling, so comfortable but also heavy. The first grader fixed his eyes to the street, can’t let his aunt and uncle to know that there is another person in the car, they probably will think he only imagining thing again just like before, yet his eyes steals glance often. Nervous trickles his skin.

This tall man appearance is different compare to the first time he sees him. Hair dark and shorter, wearing black suit and white shirt underneath. But he know he’s the same person that take his grandfather go.

The young boy thinking about it. Does the man going to take someone now? Is he coming to take him?

The car nearly arrived at the gate and he already says thank you to the couple, with not so cheer tone, in fact a little nervous his aunt must cheer him up. The car stops and he look at the tall man but seemingly not going down, he even crosses his leg. However, the man looks at his aunt, a flail of sadness, before he look at Changmin and smiles. The smile he ever saw 2 years ago.

He almost open the car door when his aunt saying that his stomach hurt then blood slowly trickles down her leg.

Changmin failed to attend any class that day.

.

Sometime few days after his grandfather death, his father sent him to bed, and tell him something important- his father said.

He said it’s not good to keep imaginary friends at your side when you slowly grow up. That Changmin will have to let it go someday.

But that man isn’t his so called imaginary friend. First, Changmin not always sees him at his side, only twice so far. Second, they are not friend. Or not yet, but he hopes maybe he can call the man by his name, someday.

.

His aunt miscarried... She cries over and over but Changmin can’t surprise by that. Not when he saw that man earlier, left operation room hand in hand with a young girl. This time also, Changmin chase him, only no one stops him now. Quickly finds his question when the man stops and turn to him. “Who is she?” because he sure there was no kids allowed to enter the operation room.

He crouching in front of Changmin to level their height. “She is your cousin... should be.” The man answers. First time hearing his voice, deep and beautiful.

 

~ooo~

 

On his third encounter with the Man, it was holiday before last year in Elementary school. He is visiting one of his uncle. “Hey, Changmin. How you doing?” he is the coolest uncle he has. Still young and so adventurous, he makes the young boy want to be like him one day. No he is not stay in hospital from some kind of disease, it was because of injury. Fall from his motorbike, lucky only a broken arm and bruises.

“I’m doing good.” He answers happily.

His grandmother faces him with strict face, “Listen, Minnie, don’t copy your uncle. He is so bad, you know?”

“Mom, I’m not like that.” The young uncle protest.

It’s a usual scold, but his mother find it not good for her son to see, so she sends him to buy drinks. There are vending machine down the hall, and he knows it. So he hums song when he walks to that place, lucky to be allowed to get whatever flavor he wants.

The time he reach the machine, he sees that man. He looks right to the man’s eyes and the man look back, straight to his eyes. Chills and burn at same time. “Are you here to take my uncle? He only have a broken bone and bruises, he’ll heal for sure.” He says it confidently.

The man looks surprised, but change to a happy smile in mere second. “No I’m not.”

They stare at each other. “If that the case, can we... talk? Or... you have thigt schedule?” The man laughs, so bright and beautiful, Changmin wonder if anyone can match the smile. The man then nods. Changmin become so excited, nervous and worry, he blurts everything in one breath. “Do you like soda? There are no alcohol here, I’m not allowed to drink that too. So lemon? Orange? Strawberry? Tea?”

No answers so he buy cola for himself and strawberry juice with honey for the man.

.

Sits on the corner, Changmin takes one of the magazines as coverage. No one can see the man but him, if peoples caught him talks to empty air, peoples will think he is crazy. “So, Sir. What’s your name?” he even whisper it.

“Yunho.” He answers.

He whisper again. “What Yunho?”

“Just Yunho.”

“I’m...”

“You are Changmin, right? Shim Changmin.” Yunho cut him before Changmin able to introduce.

The young boy nods slowly. “You... you are a reaper, right? A grim reaper. Um... the God of death?”

There is chuckles escapes and that make the boy look at him instantly, already feels addiction to see the laugh of the man. “I’m not a God.” He firstly states. “Reaper, maybe you better call me that. I’m sort of an agent sent by God.” He finish it calmly, and smile still linger.

Like it explain why this man is so bright and lovable even if his job is taking soul and bring sadness to peoples. “An angel?”

He nods graciously, “In your language.”

Changmin bites his lip, not quite sure of what he should say. Except this things about what he heard about angel, all beautiful creature in all white with pair of white wing flying in the sky. “I thought angels are not sent to take someone life.”

Yunho is indeed very patient, “Every angel has their own duty.”

He pouts, “So... who’s life that you’re going to take now?”

Hearing the question, Yunho pulls out a book, a hard covered book. It’s black and silver, Changmin wants to land his hand on it. Imagining it feels cold for the metallic look. “It’s absolutely impossible to tell you the detail but we still have couples minutes.” He even looks at his watch. A stylish one Changmin ever saw something similar in magazine, but it match the reaper’s clothes.

“I thought all reaper wore black robe with hood that can cover half of his face. Bring huge deathschyte wherever. Cutting the body with it to release the soul inside.”

Yunho laughs and Changmin fixes his gaze to him, not caring of his magazine that now lays on his lap. “You read too much book.” And Changmin did. He did reads books. Because he already have encounter with the reaper when he ws very young. It grow curiousity, just to identify who is the man. Result is he is not a human. This results in one thing, how human describe something that out of their sense is just inaccurate.

“I also thought all reapers is ugly and weird shape.”

Now Yunho frowns. “Are you old enough to read death note?” The young boys bow down his head, magazine pulled up to cover his embarrassing face, the tips of his ears turn red.

Fingers touching his reddened ears, caressing it. “You are so cute and smart. But don’t try to reach something you shouldn’t get yet.”

He dares himself to defend. “I’m just curious. So how old are you, Yunho ahjussi?”

Yunho tilts his head to the side. “Am I look that old?”

“You are not change from the first time I saw you. But by the look, of course you are older then me, even look older that my uncle. But my uncle only high school anyway.”

Yunho knows who is he talking about. “I’ve been exist longer than your parents, or ancestors.”

.

The reaper disappear after Changmin’s mom calls his son, she just worry if something happened to her son since he is not coming back soon. The strawberry drink has gone. And Changmin wonder if an angel need to eat and drink. Or will angel have problem to drink something from human world.

He should just asks another thing, like... how angel able to know about Death Note? Did he read too?

 

~ooo~

 

It’s been so long time since last time he saw Yunho in to the point where he thought he no longer able to see him. He thought it something related to purity or innocence, but he still able to see the reaper.

Again, he is not change in the matter of face and age. Not getting old at all, things change are always his hair and outfit. The matter? Changmin is inside a bus, and Yunho is there. So he infinitively taking a seat right next to the reaper. Even if that means he must passes a fat man that blocking half of the way.

“Long time no see.” Changmin whisper, be careful so that no one will think he’s crazy. Yunho smiles in return. “I don’t think you will appears here.”

“Death is not only happened in hospital. It’s everywhere you can mention.” Yunho flicks his now caramel-blond hair. Looks pretty interesting in Changmin’s eyes, reminds him on the caramel candy in the candy store down the town. Not forgetting the outfit that more cheerful compare to any circumstances before. A navy blue blazer with blue knitted vest and grey shirt. Not forgetting a pair of jeans. If Yunho is a human, he must become a model.

“Have you ever feels sad when it comes?”

Again, Yunho gives him his trademark smile. “I feel that too, but not from the death. It should be something mortals want, since death itself waiting for mortals to see them. It’ll easier if you mortals miss the death like the way death miss mortals.”

“But death always gives me unsteady feels.”

“It gives sadnes to the other person, other hand, it can bring happiness or sadness to the death one. Regret, of course.”

Changmin listen to it carefully, tries to reminding how it feels to lose one person.

In a split second, all that Changmin can process is a loud brake and strong power holds him in place. Shattered glass flying everywhere, and Changmin can sees passenger’s bodies thrown from their seats in slow motion. Before all turn black.

.

.

Changmin wakes when a rubber glove touch his skin. He’s outside the bus now; paramedics checking him.

4 peoples died in that accident. Others passengers get at least one broken bone, even 2 peoples in comma. But he only get few bruises.

Bruises. Few unimportant bruises that makes him thinking about it on and on. Peoples call it miracles, he thinks it ridiculous.

“You should stop thinking about it. Call it miracle, end of story.” Even Kyuhyun says that too.

“I thought you don’t believe miracle happen.”

The ever rational Cho Kyuhyun, seems to unable to explain the situation inside the bus that killed 4 peoples but his best friend can walk in less then 15 minutes after the accident. “No. But it’s exception for you. And lately some peoples said you have superpower.” He explain. “Maybe you do have superpower.”

He shrugged. “I don’t have it.”

“I know. But 4 peoples died and you got scratch. Maybe you have guardian angel.”

Changmin sigh. Yunho is not a guardian angel, it shouldn’t be his duty. He was there to take 4 souls and Changmin is not on that his list. Not yet. But few unimportant bruises? It seems like  those bruises just to reduce the dramatic of being save when others stand between life and death.

Yeah right, like he didn’t saw it coming.

 

~ooo~

 

He enters high school in blink eyes. And despite the boring study routine, he almost has nothing to do. Mainly focus on study and sometime play sport.

And here he is, go to game center with some friend when he saw that angel. “I think I’ll leave first...”

“What? You’re not funny!” Minho protest. “I almost win and you just go?”

“Kyuhyun can take it over.” He pulls Kyuhyun to his previous position, the shorter can’t find any word to protest. “Sorry! Gotta go!”

.

.

Yunho in all black, turtleneck, suit, jeans and this pair army shoes, don’t forget the hair. The reaper sees him. “Playing with your friend?”

“You know everything.” It’s interesting to find out more about angel. Nice, he should keep in mind to keep a journal to write it.

The smiles appear, a deep one Yunho’s eyes turn to pair of crescent. “No. How’s school?”

“Usual. How’s today? Who is the person now?”

Yunho smiles is not fading away, only soften. “I can’t tell.”

Changmin juts his lower lip while nodding at that. Sure he know that rule. The book in Yunho’s hand... there is no way he’ll let him to peek. “Is everything written on your book?”

“No. Not everything. It contains name and how a human die, but the words appear when the time is close already. In some cases, name appears after the person death.”

That’s totally opposite. “I thought peoples die because the souls taken.”

“Yes. But sometimes the body death first before we take the soul.”

“And why is that?”

“Because choice. Human has choice.”

.

He hears a loud scream. Changmin runs to the source. A woman bleeds on the neck. Changmin doesn’t know what to do. Panicking and shivering.

He feels warmth on the back of his palm. Like an energy flowing from his hand to whole body. Know what to do instantly. Placed his hand on the woman neck and press it to prevent more blood loss. He sees Yunho’s hand on top of him. And it’s hard for not staring in between Yunho and his hand. He is not afraid or anxious. Not at all.

.

.

The ambulance comes after the peoples gather. Changmin also ride the same ambulance with the victim. Yunho is somehow fit in the place, looks at the woman in a plain expression. Police also comes and ready to asks few question to Changmin, whether he know the woman, how he get there and if he sees the man.

No to most questions. He just a passerby, playing games with friends and that he didn’t see the man. Other peoples sees the suspicious man. He is not paying attention to it and just thinking about the woman. His hand covered in blood while he standing there near E.R.

.

.

“You hear there was incident yesterday near our gaming place?” Minho asks.

Jonghyun turns now. “Changmin left first, he might not hear about that.”

Minho look at his tall friend, “He looks stupid today.” He whisper to Jonghyun.

The said person is now busy watching the cloud, arranging them to something similar, like three kitten and one plane. And he just decides to not caring about his friends even though they mocked him about being stupid today and he won’t blame them since he did smiling almost all day long. Smiling all day is out of habit but he feels like floating in the air. Simply happiness.

“I saw the news this morning. There was a student bravely give pressure to the wounds. She was able to give name, sadly the woman died after.”

“She died?” Changmin snapped. He looks at Jonghyun who sits next to Minho. The smile disappear in mere second.

They focus on other thing instead. “Oh? You know about that?”

Brows knitted. “But why? I thought the blood loss can be prevented.” He was there. He was the one pressed the wound. It should be good enough to keep her alive, to save her life.

Jonghyun shrugged. “I don’t know. The detail is not written in the newspaper.”

“It’s a shit!” Changmin yells. His palm fists.

“Why are you mad?” Minho protest, they just talk about this thing and this friend is mad as if he involved in that. Changmin leaves. Rage spreading. Rage for himself, for not just confronting the incident earlier. But that was impossible since he didn’t know it wil happen. He was approaching Yunho and nothing else. He didn’t know the incident will happen. Why the hell he wasn’t asks Yunho? Why the hell he must press the woman neck? Why he can’t save her in the end?

.

He decides to skip a class, or two, or all the rest till the day end.

Kyuhyun finds him on the riverside, the place where they sometimes spend when need a break of gadgets, which is very little. “What’s wrong with you? Leave school without bring your bags along?”

Changmin looks like a dead person, “I can’t save her.”

“Who?”

“The woman.” He answers. Kyuhyun does not get it. There are way too many woman and Changmin is so shy towards opposite genders, except for his relatives. “I was there and able to give pressure to the wound. The paramedics even praised me for doing it right. Police too said I’m brave. But in the end she died. Why?”

Kyuhyun looks at his best friend with pity. Hearth slumped as well hearing the creaks on the voice. He come close to sits by Changmin’s side, the pants is dark, he can see any water, but he know it’s there. Sobs. Changmin is crying.

Not able to find a right word to sooth him down. But he does imagine how does it feels for not able to save someone when they are so close. “Maybe because she meant to die?”

“Then why?” Changmin snaps, looks at Kyuhyun with red teary eyes. “It will not make any different if I wasn’t there. She still going to die!”

“But no one know if she’d die...”

“I know!” He yells, insists, before slumped the next moment. “I should... know...”

Taken aback but his mouth open, asking question out of control. “... how? You’re not one to know... none of us”

But he know... because if there is Yunho, then it must be death for someone...

His tears is not stops flowing. Kyuhyun doesn’t say anything and just company his best friend in silence.

 

~ooo~

 

The next week is Changmin’s gloomiest days. He look life-less he even eat less. But there is just nothing that can bring him back to live, not even with the bribe of foods, games, or even porn. And then there is this time when he is waiting in the bus stop with Jonghyun, but he stare at the street, look at his surrounding before fixes his eyes again to the asphalt.

He stand from his seat and walking straight, a sedan is running in the bus line. He steps his feet to the asphalt, then his body thrown to back. Drops on the dust in pain. “Are you insane?!” shout someone. No, it’s Jonghyun, he knows. “What are you thinking? You gonna die!”

He sits, “I will not.” He says confidently, eyes fix to the street. If he hit just now, he can say to Jonghyun, _‘See, I’m alive’_ –but the plan failed.

“A car almost crush you! Don’t you hear how the driver curses just now?” His heart still beating faster than usual thanks for Changmin who make his adrenaline raising.

He hears that. “No.”

“This week you are so silly, Changmin. You probably not going to die just now, but someone can die because of you.” He crouches in front of Changmin, steal his attention from the street.

“You’re not hit by car.” He shrugged, heart beat in normal rate from the beginning and panic Jonghyun seems silly in his eyes.

Kyuhyun reminds him for stay patient for this one friend. He didn’t tell the reason he didn’t questioning it. Just not the right time, yet. “No. But it can be, or the driver can get startled and hit the break and sole accident. You never know.” His voice comes out softer now.

“For this one. I know.”

It’s hard to control himself when his friend put him in roller coaster like this, but as he promised to Kyuhyun before, he’ll try his best. “You become pathetic little brat able to see fortune?”

“I just know no one gonna die here, okay?”

“Maybe not die just hurt. Broken leg or arm, amputation or blood loss or comma for long time.” He says with bigger eyes and low voice to scare. But then his voice change again. “At least think about your parents if you want to hurt yourself! The death might not be around you but maybe it’s in the backseat of someone’s car now.”

His friend probably right. Yunho might be in someone’s back seat now. Aside from that, Changmin knows, he is not going to die because Yunho is nowhere to seen. But hurt is something else. So far the angel only comes to takes life, not announcing pain and wound.

.

.

“Chips, cookie, soda... wait! Ramen? Get real Minho!”

“What’s not real?” Changmin asks while putting up instant curry package. Kyuhyun pulls it out from trolley in disbelief, there are six packages and two of them is super spicy he never want to lay a spoon on it.

“Are you gonna cook?”

Changmin shrugged, his hand holding bottle of sauce and there is skull printed on it sticker. Kyuhyun can’t help but staring at it and gulping down his nervousness. “You have no rice?”

Kyuhyun tsk-ing, can’t belief of what he just hear. But then Jonghyun butt in and asking a more comical question. “What about barbecue sauce and tom yum base?”

“Guys! What the hell are you thinking? You are going to sleepover at my place to plays games and movie, order pizza but not involve cooking.” His head hurt already.

The tallest asks innocently. “Why not? Rice is easy and the curry are instant.”

“Tom yum is easy too? I guess?” Jonghyun looks at the package to check and find it need seafood or chicken.

“And who will pay for these?”

Minho, Changmin and Jonghyun point at Kyuhyun. “You’re the oldest.”

Kyuhyun nearly yell at them but a male voice order them at same time, make them look at same direction.

.

“Everyone drop on your knees!” A man with a gun and face covered aiming to the boys. All stunned. A woman bring a baby is reacting quicker by drop on his knees. Protectively hugging the baby. “Boys! Are you moron? Drop on your knees!”

They react slowly, can’t belief of what happen. But they exchange gazes and comply to the order. There is no other option anyway.

“Now stay low and move to other sections!” They comply, include the woman with the baby. Jonghyun keep an eye to her, even stay behind her to protect from gun’s aim.

There are many peoples on the other sections already. And two other man wears the same mask and bring gun can be seen. So now three man with gun can be seen. They’re all stand with confidence and just that they know these man planned for this well. They might as well already prepared their way out, and Changmin know from movies, they usually will kidnap one or in this case, three person to shield them from police.

In this place, most are woman going for groceries, make it easier for those man to getting them down, and of course they are perfect shield.

They hears sobs and one of the man shouts to her aiming the gun. They were thinking the gun was fake at first, until one of the culprit shoot a leg of a man who came here with his girlfriend. He wincing in pain, trembling as the blood flowing.

The boys are game and movie addict, and the shoot just now is silence. Also aiming perfectly on one leg and not missed. Professional? –They guess.

Changmin tries to get to the man and a gun already aimed to his head. “Where’re you going kid?”

“First aid.” He says it smoothly but it also comes out like a question.

The man let him to take care of the wounded man. He just tries to stop the blood loss, but it’s not completely stop for red staining his jacket. And the man is sweating a lot in his girlfriend’s embrace.

It’s not robbery. They want money and want one of their friend to be release from jail. By half an hour, police are surroundings the area. The using the manager to speak for their wishes, money, their friend, and save way to their car, they’ll bring one or two woman with them later.

“Scary how you can looks okay with what we facing. You know these man can kill us.” Kyuhyun talks in very low tone and not even looks at Changmin. But he saw earlier how calm his friend is, like this thing will end up just fine with no one hurt. “That man can also die from blood loss.”

Changmin make no suspicious move and answer with the same low voice, only it’s more confident. “I don’t think anyone will die here.”

Kyuhyun’s lips is a flat line, ever since the incident near the game center where a woman was died, Changmin always has this weird sense when it comes to death. “So sure.”

“Let’s put them down!” Jonghyun says finally, he must be itched to do something.

As the oldest, it’s natural for him to take care of his friends and make him have to make sure these friends are not doing something without second thought. “There are four of them with gun, and I can’t do martial arts.”

“Changmin says no one will die.” He says confidently.

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. “Someone can get hurt, silly! Only you and Minho able to. We are not.” He hissed.

Ignoring this, Jonghyun goes to Changmin instead. “Changmin, you sure?”

“Yeah. Because...” He stops, words hanging there as he sees a man sits on the upper part of the shelves, sitting cross legged as he take a look on his book. “Not again...” Changmin mumbles rather loud unconsciously.

A man slaps him and he stumbles a bit. “Shut up kid!”

Minho hold him. “You’re okay?”

His cheek burn but he can’t feel it. “There will be death.” Not caring of what just happen. He still look at the shelf where Yunho sits.

“No one will die.” Jonghyun assures him

“There will be...” Changmin look away. But Yunho put his finger in front of his lips. Shushing. “There might be... someone die and I don’t want to lose you all.”

Changmin sits and avoiding his friends, bow his head so that he does not need to hear the plan. But when he sees a pair of leather shoes in front of him, he looks up slightly. “They’ll beat me if I do anything suspicious.” He whisper it very low his friends won’t hear.

Yunho crouching, levels his eyes to Changmin. The young student looks back nervously at the smile Yunho offer. “Don’t you questioned of who will die?”

“Always.” Yunho’s smile deepen hears the whisper. “Don’t take my friends.” He daringly begs, but the smile does not fade and Changmin can’t understand the meaning behind it.

Suddenly Minho attacks one of the man near him, make the rest startled and Jonghyun too already well prepared, hold one gun before hitting another man. Changmin can only pray because it’s useless to worry about Yunho at all. His friends is his priority.

The third guy is aiming at Minho and Changmin throws a cereal box nearby. The aims missed but close, and the guy aim for another target that is Changmin.

.

Body falls and blood gushed. The robber fall by the police shoot. Kyuhyun is already helps Jonghyun and get a bruises on his cheek. But the man’s gun ever release three shots and one woman falls.

1 man downs, two arrested.

Changmin is stay on his spots, unmoving.

“Kid! Hey kid!”

“Changmin!” he reacts to that. Look at his side, where he sees three pair of eyes. Changmin looks like seeing a horror. But then he hugs his friends, buried his head on Kyuhyun’s shoulder and his hand holding thinghtly on Minho and Jonhyun.

Changmin is not telling what he saw. They just let him in silence.

Speak of the truth...

He saw horror.

For the first time he saw Yunho take out someone’s soul. Leather gloves cover his hand and he takes something from the head. Grabs it out fast and full force. The things slowly formed a human. But unlike anything he ever sees, like his grandfather who wears a simple suit, or his supposed to be cousin in white and yellow summer dress, the man is barely wear anything.

A shredded pants and tees. Shackles around his ankles and wrists and neck; fires lits on some parts of his body, in bits.

Yunho took the leash of the collar in one hand and pulls him make the soul falls down but Yunho is not waiting and make the soul scream for being pulled by the neck. He can’t hear any scream out but he supposed it so heartbreaking.

And the door is metal and black, and scary.

Yunho was not smiling, nor he glance at Changmin at all.

 

~ooo~

 

Minho pokes him while eating, something he never did before. When there is food, nothing can distract him. “You getting weird lately.”

“I’m normal...”

“You’re change from scared to lively Ever since that incident.”

“Maybe... It just that we never know our time...”

He was with Minho one day. Doing eating competitions, Kyuhyun refuse to join. And Jonghyun is busy preparing tournament. They just leave the all you can eat restaurant when Changmin sees a man on a window of tall building. He almost tells Minho this but soon realize that no human can actually doing that without anyone realize. It’s Yunho.

“What’s wrong Changmin?” Minho asks after finds his friend no longer walk but just stay on the spot, eyes fixing on the tall building.

“Maybe you should leave first?” he suggests, not knowing of what he’ll face ahead he does not want to pull his friend.

“If you want to go somewhere, I’ll accompany.” Changmin look at his friend. All innocent and sparkling eyes. “Come on. Where to?”

He has decide. “That building.” Changmin points.

Minho shrugged. “Okay.”

“But hurry.”

“What?”

Changmin dashing and Minho follow along. Yelling all the way about they just eat and their stomach will get cramped.

.

It’s a student apartment. And Changmin hurriedly running all the way up to sixth floor. 4th window... Changmin still remember.

He knocks on the door but no one asks. He tries to open the door and... unlocked... “Gosh... Changmin! How are you able to run like that?”

Changmin open it wider and saw...

“Oh, shit...” Minho reacts even quicker than Changmin. Straighten a chair to take the man hung in the middle of the room by a rope down. “Ambulance! Changmin ambulance.”

And it snaps him and he calls for the ambulance. Minho is doing his best to resuscitate. But Changmin knows better.

Some peoples get out from their room and gather. Someone then call police.

Minho does not stop. Even when Changmin touch his hand to stop. The man’s soul already outside with Yunho, similar to the soul of the man with gun in supermarket that day. Changmin looks at the reaper, pleading silently.

Yunho keeps look at him in plain. No sad, no angry... expressionless. And that’s when the souls on his side starts fading. Changmin’s eyes get bigger in shock, but a cough soon followed.

Looks down, Changmin finds the man starts coughing. The doctor from the clinic across the street comes and take over. Minho steps aside, sits on the floor and feels relieved. So does Changmin. Yunho still there with them.

“I thought...” Changmin whisper.

Yunho shakes his head. “I came to fetch someone else, but then this guy want to suicide. And so I wait.” He gives a fainted smile. “He has another chance. Hopefully he can use this well.”

“You thought?” Minho reacts to Changmin’s question late. His tall friend look at him. In which Changmin just shakes his head. And it’s Yunho’s voice that get to his ear. “You thought he’ll die, Changminie.”

.

Minho sits with Changmin side by side. Even if he able to handle the situation very well before, he just can’t cover his exhaustion. It’s not just mentally but phisically as well, and the pain in his stomach feels worse now, thanks for the adrenaline he was able to not felt that earlier. “How do you know? Are you predicting death?” his breath sounds faster.

“No Minho. I don’t have any idea.” He opposes. Used to think he know but today, Yunho just show that he is wrong. Maybe not 100% but it just impossible for him.

“But you can sense it?”

He is more afraid if he tells anyone about Yunho, he can’t see the reaper anymore. “I just get the feeling to get in to the apartment quickly. Nothing else.” He ducks. Being able to see Yunho is a bless and curse come in the exact same time, even if it take toll, he still want it to last.

Minho looks at him in silence before concludes. “That was close.”

Changmin agrees.

 

~ooo~

 

His mother tells him to go with his father to see his uncle. That young uncle who still in college. Not yet finished and seemingly has many problems in his life. But Changmin always consider it as fun life. Maybe because he never show up his rebel side towards his parents. Remember when a woman in the entertainment agency offered him an audition to join an entertainment company. His father disagreed and opposed very much, and so he did not go.

He is going to sends some food to his uncle, who lived in a small apartment near his college.

They knocks on the door but there is no reply. A neighbor of his uncle said that he believe Changmin’s uncle is in his room. But still no reply even the knocks get louder. And the door is locked as well.

They try to call but get to mailbox. “Weird.” His father comment. “Maybe we should come again next time.”

Changmin nods. Nice idea. “Okay, dad.”

They walk away but just few steps away from the stairs a man is walks from the lower floor. At this rate, naturally people will walk more to one side for give space to other. If only... the man is a human.

It’s Yunho.

Walking with light steps to the floor they’re on. Changmin looks up to the reaper, and Yunho looks back to him with a rather sad smile. The young boy want to follow Yunho but it’s not possible to leave his father with no reason. He want to see who will die this time, and how.

Only... something feels not right.

And so he stops his steps then look back at the corridor. He watch Yunho walks and stops in front of a room. Yunho gets in to the room through the closed door.

Changmin eyes grow impossibly wide. “What’s wrong?” his father asks. “Should we go?”

He run to his uncle door before grabs the handle and tries to give more force to it, wishing the door open by it. Desperately open it, he starts hits the door with his fist and ends up using his shoulder to hit the door in full strength.

“Changmin! What are you doing? You’ll disturb the neighbors. Stops it!” The older man does not like to yell at his son in public, but it will be more embarrassing to disturb whole neighborhood.

“No!” he insists. “Dad! We’ve to open this soon.”

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Please? Dad... please.” Tears starts forming on his eyes. “I can’t tell but we... we have to. Before it’s too late... please...”

Give up, never once see his son almost cry like this, they gather strength to open the door. One neighbor open the door and look from his room, look at them with frown. Two man apparently is enough to break the door. They both stumble when it’s opened. Mr. Shim is looks at lifeless body of his brother in law, while his son sees Yunho closed the book with a thud, one hand grabbing a chain attached to a collar on his uncle’s soul. “No...”

 

~ooo~

 

It’s only after the funeral that Changmin sits on the public garden, still wearing black suit. Kyuhyun, Minho and Jonghyun, fortunately are great support. His schoolmates has starts whisper about him who seems to bring death everywhere. He wasn’t sure of who spread the information about the incident near game center, or the person Minho able to save.

Kyuhyun comes and gives him a drink he brought from convenient store nearby. “Thanks.” Changmin muttered.

“You know the tomboy transferred girl?”

Changmin knows the said person. She was standout because her easy going attitude and seemingly very close to their friend Henry. “Amber?”

“She likes you.” Changmin chokes on his drink, but successfully chuckles in the end.

“You don’t meant it!”

“I meant it. Let see how far will she go before she likes me instead.”

Changmin laughs is slowed down. “Because peoples say anyone stay by my side will die soon.”

Kyuhyun finish half of his can before comments on that. “That... will only mean I should be dead ages ago, Minho and Jonghyun followed.”

He smiles. “Thanks.”

“No need to.” Kyuhyun sips his drink again. “Even if I may say, you get very close to death couples of time. Not your death though.”

Changmin escapes a loud sigh. “I know.”

“Can you... predict death?”

“No. Not at all. I just... maybe it called last minute feeling but it’s there sometimes. I meant... I don’t know it comes till it showed up.” But he knows about it better. The death is not following him, it was always him decides to following the reaper to see. To see the angel working.

“What showed up?”

He shrugged. “I’m not sure.” Not sure of how to tell that he able to see an angel, and that the creature is not just staying in said heaven but between human, doing their job. “I just... mad perhaps? Like it gives me chance for the college student I don’t know but not for my uncle. Unfair.” there is a pause. “Moreover, I don’t know when death will come so I just... don’t have any idea.”

“Maybe that ‘ability’ comes when you stayed alive in the bus accident.”

“It’s far before it...” Changmin  shuts his mouth suddenly. “The first is...” Changmin stands while whispering it, checking out his pockets for some money before running to the bus stop. Kyuhyun hardly follow his steps.

 

~ooo~

 

“You looking for me?” its on the hospital roof after Changmin searching in every place possible from ER to ICU. The young boy goes straightly  to the reaper, holding his collar forcefully, he nearly chokes him, but there is no sign of uncomfortable.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” He nearly bark.

The always remain calm angel gives a hint of smile in contrary to the human in front of him. “Telling the design of death is against the rule. Only few cases can be revealed to human. Even I don’t know that till some time before it happen, especially suicide which is not a design at all. Remember the person before him? Suicide too, but God gives him another try.”

“You should just tell me! I was only couples seconds late!” His chest tighten in anger and disappointment. Be friended with Yunho is not giving him profit to prevent the death at all.

“But that’s not what God wants.” He says it easily.

The pain in his chest is unbearable anymore his eyes turn red and voice hoarse. “Then why must he be in pain? Is he a sinner?”

“Taking something that’s not your IS a sin.” Yunho agrees, even give pressure to his word. “Especially a life. It belongs to God and taking it out by force before the time is a way human do to humiliate God. It’s very forbidden.”

It’s hard to hold Yunho his grips loosen and knees weakling he easily falls to his knees. “Even if it’s himself life?”

The angel is seeing the weak form of the young human in front of him. “No one may take life even if it himself. The life you live is your choice, but human is not belong to human. That’s why everyone’s time is reminds secret, so that you, human will do the best for their life.”

Changmin looks at him, tears already falls from his deer eyes. “I just...” it’s hard to finish the sentence but Yunho knows.

“None of what happen to your uncle is your faults.”

The young boy’s eyes get bigger, knowing that Yunho guess him right. He has that wish to be able to prevent the death but it already proven that none of it is possible. “I just hope he have anoher try like the previous person.”

The reaper crouching in front of him they look eye to eye. “The way God deciding death for suicide trial is only a small way to show how great God is. No one can beat God. The greatness is absolute and for human who still alive, just like you, every death should be a learn and remainder.”

“Of?”

“Of your time and your own death.” He smiles before stands up straight walk away to the fence. Jump down from the hospital roof, other human would scream if they able to see.

Soon Kyuhyun come. Look at his best friend who already in tears. He looks exhausted by his chasing his best friend. Changmin gaze is fixed to the fence where Yunho leave.

Kyuhyun holds his friend tight, hug him and let his shirt soaked wet. There is no sob but the tears seems hard to stop. “It’s okay, Changmin... I’m here. We’re always be here.” He assuring, rubbing his friend’s back soothingly.

 

~ooo~

 

 

It was in the college corridor did they met at first time. Changmin was late and he was running all the way while at same time, this girl run from another direction. Papers the girl brought are flying around and between them seconds they run to each other. “I... I’m sorry...” the girl totally in panic catching his papers.

Changmin muttered the same too, and quickly grabs his books and they parted without saying anything.

.

After class, Changmin finds a paper that does not belong to him. It must be that girl’s.

“How do I give it back anyway?” he bites his lip when he think about it.

.

Eventually Changmin goes to the visual art major. “Hey... do you know someone who can draw like this?” he showed the paper to everyone he sees. Until finally...

“Oh, thanks God. Thank you. I thought I lost this.” She takes the paper and even hug it.

“Is it that important?”

She nods happily. “Every drawing, yes.”

It’s quite amusing. “I’m Changmin anyway...” he extend his hand the girl takes it.

“Oh... I’m Victoria. Call me Vic is okay.”

“Nice drawing.” Changmin comments on the canvas she recently work at.

She realizes where Changmin boring his gaze. “Thank you. You’re not from art?”

“I’m in business.” He answers, something that he doesn’t really possess anyway. “You draw... nearly naked person with wings...”

She chuckles. “It’s first time I hear that. Mostly will instantly say they’re angel.”

How will he able to say that when he already saw one? Not that he can say it out so instead, he comments on the painting. “They’re beautiful... and all looks like girls. How about reaper?”

“Reaper is totally different.” She answers almost instantly, putting the paper to a folder.

Changmin can’t compare anyway. “Ever draw one?”

“Reaper? Yeah. I did. Few times. But most just fan art of few comic books. So... it’s not something good.”

He likes comic books anyway. “Death note and such? I like those books too.”

“Great. I can show you then.”

Changmin likes comic books and anime, but if it about reaper, nothing attach to him better that Yunho. “But do you draw your own version of reaper?”

The young man’s interest on the reaper is unusual. Not everyday you can talk about things like this to someone at second meeting. “Actually, yes.” She takes out her sketch book and paper folder. She loves art and if there are peoples who have interest to it, sharing is best way.

Changmin look at the draw. Kind of disappointing him. But what can he say when peoples thought that the reaper is such a scary one? Always like this. Dark and scary and stoic. It might be because the reaper always give impression on separating someone live to the world, cut every connection to others.

He hesitate at first. “Can you... draw something by describe?”

Vic doesn’t get what this man want. “That’s hard... but... if you have time... I can work on it little by little.”

“Su... sure... I really appreciate that.” It’s kind of unexpected and he really want to know the result too.

.

.

They work on the draw bit by bit, meet at least once a week to progress on the sketch. The paper is pretty much dirty. Draw and erase, draw again erase again. It work on detail from the eyes, to the brows, to the nose, to the lips, head shape... all of the feature.

Changmin is awed by that, he won’t able to draw something good at all. Vic ever asked him to draw and it ends up so-so, Vic never asked him anymore.

“Wow.” His eyes get bigger. “You made it.”

She slurping on the milkshake. “Nope. We made it. I’ve to be honest that this man look handsome.”

“Your type?” Changmin challenge.

Vic slaps him playfully. “Hey... it’s not just about the appearance.”

Changmin raises one brow. “But you like that face?”

“Um... yes...” she admit, face flushed. Changmin laughs. “When did you met this man?”

Changmin recalls their first meet. “When I was a child... 5 years old.”

Vic frowns. “Wow... I won’t recall much of a person I met when I was 5. If he’s been around twenty years old when you were 5, he supposed to be around 35? 40? Maybe I should draw him older?”

“No... it’s not necessary. It supposed to be just like that.” He insists. The paper is in his hand and it’s hard to let Vic takes it from him anymore.

Her hand was on the paper but she let it go finally, seeing just how Changmin’s finger twitch when she lays his hand on it. “Okay... we can work on that time only. Now... based on your amazing childhood memories. Let’s give more detail like... how tall? Thin? Fat? What did he wearing?”

Changmin eyed her suspiciously. “What did you plan?”

She shrugged, but smile playfully. “Just tell me... face only is kinda missing thing.”

“So you want the complete profile?”

“Is that possible?” she suddenly excited. “I wonder how a child memories you have can set a complete figure. Also... it’s like a puzzle isn’t it?”

“You really enjoy this?”

“It’s a challenge. Come on...”

 

~ooo~

 

A relation built slow. But they get close just by paintings. “Happy birthday!!!”

He almost chokes when they met in restaurant they frequently visit. Vic came later and like announce her coming with loud voice and a wrapped gift. “Thanks. What is this?”

“A present.”

“You don’t have to.” But he smiles anyway. He likes gift.

“Open it.” She sits in front of him and looks more excited than Changmin himself.

The birthday boy slowly pulls the bow and open the paper slowly afraid to tear it apart. It’s a framed picture. It’s upside down so he must turn it over before get what in the draw. His mouth is shut, but he looks at the picture with awe. Eyes screening every detail.

“It’s not good?” she asks because of lack comment.

Changmin just realize how much he misses the one in the painting. Just how long is it since last time they met? He can’t whisper the name tough. “It’s... great.” It’s picture of Yunho in three piece suit, standing, holding up a book that Changmin know what is that, another hand crosses in front of his stomach, supporting another arm. he leans on a door. A rustic wood door. On the background, it’s fire and light.

“Look alike?”

Changmin smile. “Yeah. I just wonder why I get some chill from this.”

“You too? I thought it was only me. Weird isn’t it? Get chilled by something I draw myself.”

“It must be hard for you. Let just keep this wrapped and you choose lunch.” He wraps it again.

.

.

Changmin can’t stop starring at the picture at the dorm. He misses the reaper, but if he wishes to see him, doesn’t that means he want someone near to die? Maybe he should check at hospital, who knows he can see him like the last time?

Unrealistic. He smile bitterly.

Harbor a feeling to not even a human is just a no. It’s only an adoration – he promises.

.

.

Changmin comes back home during holiday, his grandmother is not health. Heart problem and it’s been years.

.

The time he enters the ward, he saw Yunho in the corner of the room. Waiting. And it always has mixed feeling. In the time he able to see Yunho, it’s the same time someone going to die. His grandmother? Really now?

“Changminie...”

He erases his sad expression to smile ear to ear. “Yes grandma?”

She is only lay on the bed with extra pillow but today she looks better than any other day. All smile and teasing her grandchildren continuously. “When will you find someone and marry?”

Sporting a huge pout he is not ashamed to show since there are only him, his grandmother and the reaper only. “I’m still in college struggle to graduate. Why in rush anyway? I keep thinking whether marry soon means longer happiness.”

“Only if you marry the right one. Someone who will struggle and push down the ego for the sake of marriage. Or not divorce is the end.” She wisely says rather than teasing again.

“Not love?” It such a surprising answer.

She shrugged and jutted her lip a moment. “I saw celebrities stories saying they’re in love and couples years later bad mouthing after divorce.”

“Sounds unhealthy.” He make a disgust face.

The grandmother takes his hand and pats it. “If you find someone... and you sure... just go for it...”

Changmin hold on her hand and wink. “We’ll see...”

“I wish I’ll able to see you marry.”

It makes him realizes the presence on the corner of the room and what a big lie he’ll going to say. “Sure you able to...”

“But he is here...”

“Who?” Changmin’s frowns.

“He’s handsome with black hair and black suit.” She admit with playful smile, like getting a second crush. “If I know the death can be that handsome, I wouldn’t mind.” Following the older woman eyes that avert to one corner. Changmin gulps nervously before return his eyes to his grandmother, the woman does not miss the change on his expression.“You must have seen him times before. In that case, forgive us for not trusting you these year.”

Changmin bites his lip, eyes stung. “I learn that no one able to see him. But it seem... you are able to see him too.”

“It’s a chance then, for me to be able to say goodbye to you all... and don’t cry! What will everyone thinking if they saw you already tear up before I officially go?”

Changmin smiles bitterly, try to cover the tears that forming on his eyes by blinking furiously. “Because everyone thinking I can predict death while all I able is just saw the reaper. He never told me who’s going to die.”

“But I think this is my time. Let me say goodbye to your parents.”

His father comes, along with his siblings. Changmin decides to leave. He can’t bear the sight to Yunho taking out her soul.

.

He sits on a bench a little far from his grandmother’s ward. A doctor rush and his aunt leave the room already tear up. He just look at the room’s direction and just wait. Then he saw a door formed in front of him, at same time Yunho walks out with younger version of his grandmother.

Changmin stand up, looking at his grandmother from head to toe.

“I was pretty.” She tells him playfully.

“You still are...”

Yunho wait for them to finish talking besides the door, and slowly it open. Changmin always want to know what is behind the door, but all he can see is light that is too bright, and a silhouette of a man. His grandmother looks at it too. “Darling?”

And a hand outstretched, by instinct perhaps, but she takes the invitation. Completely forgetting her grandchild.

Too mesmerized by the sight of rendezvous, a man and a woman walking hand in hand until the door closed. The reaper still there on his side also looking at the sight. “Looks like not your everyday sight” Changmin comments.

“I remember human ever say that love always have bad ending, whether it’s separation by divorce or one of them die. Why not thinking about get together post dead instead?”

Changmin thinking about that. Head tilting to the side. One of his uncle calls him, inform him a news he knows before anyone. With that Yunho walks away and the door fades away.

 

~ooo~

 

There was one time when Changmin is too occupied with his upcoming test and so does everyone around him. Unable to meet Vic in three days already. They have commitment rather then just casually dating. Just need to settle down after graduate.

Until a phone-call that he get when he walks from cafe to his college, change everything.

“Hey, Changmin-ah.”

“What’s going on? You don’t sounds okay.”

She cough times before manage to answer. “Remember the picture you asked me to draw?” there is basically one thing so Changmin knows. “I thought now I know who is it.”

Changmin stops on is way. A dark smokes can be seen from a far, seemingly comes from his college. And sirens get closer, fire trucks and police, soon will passes him. Even many peoples starts running too. “Wait! It’s still possible I can fetch you. Find a way out, Vic!”

She cough again. “But I can’t see way out. The smoke and fire already surround me!”

“Where are you?” Changmin run but not cut the call.

“Third floor. Everything burn but that man only standing calmly there near the fire... not get burned... He brings a book. He is not reading a story, right?”

Even if she tries to joke, but nothing is funny in this situation.“Told him I’ll come to save you. He can’t take you just yet!”

“I hope you won’t be jealous if I say he is so handsome.”

How come he feel jealous when he know she is right. Not only for the whole feature but there is something else, maybe the purity. The angel thing. “That’s not the problem, let me talk with him!”

He can hears his girlfriend voice between coughs. “Sir... there is someone who want to talk to you.”

“Put it on loudspeaker!” Changmin almost scream.

“Done.” She weakly says.

“Listen Yunho! You can’t take her! I’ll save her! I’ll be in time.” There is no voice, Changmin want to yell again. “Yunho! God! Answer me!”

“He is come closer to me Changmin... and crouching.” Vic says and the cough weakly, there is hint of scared in her voice.

It’s not pretty long since last time he hears his voice. “You know it wasn’t me to choose the design.”

“Then tell me the design!” He challenge.

“And you also know the rules. I may not leaking it at all. I too, won’t take part on this whole situation and just watch till end.”

Changmin arrives at his college, now find the fireman to inform someone trapped on third floor. “Wait! I’ll talk to fireman.” He doesn’t hung up. Vic starts talking to Yunho. Her voice is weak and keep coughing but that doesn’t stop her.

“I draw you the other day.” She tells the reaper.

“Really?” Although he does not seems or sounds surprise by that. It makes her wonder if he knows about it before.

She continue anyway. “Changmin describe you. Based on his memories when he was 5. I wonder why he insist to draw you based on that time. You are not getting older. So you have met times?”

“Couple of times.” He nods.

It is amusing her. “That’s why he remember you well. But... I think I’ll remember you well too by only one encounter. There is something about you that so not human. You’re shining.”

Yunho smile, “I’m not human as well.”

Vic shrugged. “No wonder.”

.

Changmin carelessly ignore the fireman to get in to the building. Sure Vic’s friends prevent that by holding him. And the tall man keep saying that _‘She’s alive. She still alive. Vic is still alive. I have to go there! She waits me.’_

The friends understand, knowing the relationship between the two.

A fireman brings out a pale woman body. Changmin body weakened on the hands of Vic’s friend. Knees can’t support. He sees Vic, standing there in the side of the main door, wearing the dress Changmin bought for her last summer. Looks so clean and pretty and smiling at him. Waving her hand and blow a kiss. She mouthed 2 words Changmin can’t hear before she enter the main door that goes very bright.

‘See you.’

 

~ooo~

 

A ticket in hand. He still can’t believe he will really do this. “Come on, kid!”

Changmin smile hearing that. He is so excited by this Europe trip. He’ll able to see the world. After years of saving from his work and part time job, he can go with Jaewon and Mihawk. Two friends from their job and they are very close.

His life change a lot after the Vic’s death. He graduated, find a proper job, having some extra job, moving to an apartment. He get rid of most things related to Vic, but he kept the reaper drawing. But he kept it wrapped.

This trip however, is something he hides from his friends –Kyuhyun, Minho, Jonghyun, by the time they realize he is not in home, he probably already in Germany or Belgium perhaps. Who knows, lol.

 

~ooo~

 

A blond little girl wearing a purple plead skirt and white top. That kid is crying while looking for his Mom. Changmin sees that. And by the time that kid steps on the asphalt, Changmin already run. A truck come to her direction and it feels slow he can’t hear anything else.

The horn glare madly.

He grabs that girl, but he seemingly can’t open his eyes too. Too much worry. His breath rushed as well as the blood in his veins.

Changmin opens his eyes slowly but nothing in his hand. “I... I fail? I fail to save her?” He panicks, but he sure there was something he grabbed earlier.

One thing he realize is that he is already on the other side but when he looks back on the place where the girl should be, there are already couples of peoples there. The girl is...

“She still alive!” someone shout.

He run back to that direction with relieve but worry too. But Yunho is nowhere to seen, is it because he is in Europe now? “Sadly, the young man is not. He sacrificing his life. What a hero.”

Another peoples murmur the same. And Changmin sees the said young man. He step back second after catch a glimpse of the dead body. Mihawk and Jaewon passing through his body he nearly tripped by surprised.

“That’s... I...”

He sees a person sits on the street lamp. He knows who is him. Realizing a gaze boring, the man flees to Changmin.

“I didn’t see you before.” Because if there was a man in suit and shiny shoes sitting on top of street lamp, it’d catch anyone eyes right away.

He shakes his head. “No you’re not.”

“So... is that count as suicide?”

“Did you plan to?” Changmin thinking about it. A wood door slowly formed. Yunho waits for him. “I have one question. What if I don’t enter it?”

“You will have to.” But he does not make it sounds like a crazy question.

“Does everyone go through that?” Yunho tilts his head, a frown appear on his face. “If I say I have a will, are you going to listen? Will God listen mine?” Changmin asks again.

It’s obvious. “God always listen. Wherever you are.”

Changmin gulps. “Then... I wish instead of go through that door, I wish to be with you instead.” His eyes sharp, locking Yunho’s.

Yunho look lost. Gaze boring right to Changmin eyes, but the reaper know, there’s no way the soul could lie. It’s a pure intention. And it only make Yunho worry, much, in a different way, and he can’t decide anything he just look at this human that he teach; grow up well by every encounter and not so good experience. A bond the reaper never have before with any other human.

A phone ring, breaking the silence. Changmin startled by that, especially when Yunho pulls it from his pocket and just listen. Body straight, head low, similar to when Changmin receive a call from his supervisor or person in above position.

Then it must be someone above the reaper. Changmin eyes get bigger, the only chance is that the caller is not only in above position but the greatest. He can feels his chest tighten with worry.

“I understand.” He closed, before puts the phone back and sees Changmin.

“W... what?” even mouthing simple question is already hard enough.

Yunho extend his hand, lips make a soft curve.

It’s a hesitating moment for a second, but Changmin takes it, before holding on Yunho tightly. Hands go to circling his neck. He almost buries his head on the joint of Yunho’s shoulder and neck. He open his eyes, feels something pressed from the pocket of Yunho’s white suit. A color he never wears before, and now with black shirt under.

He loosen his hand to make a gap, but Yunho’s hand already circling his waist, keep him in his embrace. “What’s that?” he asks pointing at Yunho's. The reaper fishing something from under the suit and pull an unopened can of strawberry juice with honey. Changmin takes it with his hand, grin ear to ear, and the lips turn to small gap when he catch that the sleeve of black suit he wear changes it color to match the reaper’s, in which the rest follow.

He join their forehead, and both smile. Hands tight to secure each other embrace.

 

The door fades away.

**Author's Note:**

> I write this after I imagine the presence of the reaper on the corner of that ward my friend's Mom in. I lose her anyway only couples hours after that. As expected.  
> (Mrs. Bruce, I miss you... wish you have a nice place there ^^)  
> comments are <3


End file.
